The present disclosure relates generally to wireless network management.
A wireless network may include access points. A wireless access point receives and routes data traffic for a computer network. A plurality of computers may establish communications with a local access point, such as using WiFi communication.
A network of access points may be provided, such as in a building or outdoor environment. To manage operation of the access points and/or network, a controller monitors access point operation. Autonomous access points operating without a separate or network controller may be provided. A server may be provided for monitoring. In addition to routing data traffic, management data is communicated from the access points to the controller and/or server. The network or access points may be configured based on the management data.